The purpose of the ABSL3/BSL3 microbiology core (Core B) is to provide a high quality, uniform source of Franciseiia tularensis {Ft), avoid duplication of work, and provide a shared resource for all investigators. The rationale is that a centralized facility run by trained technicians will be more able to consistently generate reliable reagents for all components of the Program Project. The primary objectives of Core B are to ensure proper maintenance and supply of bacterial stocks; to provide ABSL3 animal husbandry and maintenance of the ABSL3/BSL3 facility; and to provide training and oversight to individuals working in the ABSL3/BSL3 suite. Additionally, in light of our recent observations that variation in the growth media used for propagating Ft LVS exerts profound effects on bacterial gene expression and the host's response to these bacteria. Core B will also determine the growth conditions for Ft SchuS4 which produce a bacterial phenotype similar to that of infection-derived bacteria. The rationale behind these efforts is that Ff-mAb complexes generated with bacteria displaying the infection-derived phenotype will likelv induce a more effective immune response because it is tailored toward the bacteria prosecuting the infection. Results from these efforts will also dictate which media is used by the core for the production of bacterial stocks provided to the subprojects. To achieve these goals, Core B will: 1. Maintain Ft SchuS4 stock cultures. 2. Provide animal husbandry and BSL3 facility maintenance. 3. Provide training and oversight. 4. Determine the bacterial growth medium which yields Ft with a phenotype most similar to that of infection-derived bacteria. RELEVANCE (See instructions):